


Dear Cas

by TwistAndShout_af



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistAndShout_af/pseuds/TwistAndShout_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Dean's letter to Cas that he begins to write at the end of Twist and Shout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> This is my first attempt at writing something so it may not be the best.

Dear Cas,   
I shouldn't have left you. After all, I did promise to come back like the waves. I did but it was too late. I kept telling you don't go to bed with your head wet because you'll get pneumonia. I'm sorry for leaving. It was selfish of me to leave. I shouldn't have. I regret leaving you. You were the world to me. It's 2015 and now gay marriage is finally legal. We could have gotten married at this time. These past 34 years have been terrible for me. I keep wondering what could have been if only I had kept my promise. I didn't keep my promise. I'm so sorry. I blame myself for all this. It was wrong of me to leave. I can't help falling in love with you. Soon, I will be able to see you again, my beautiful angel. One day, I will finally come back to you, just like how I should have done, years ago. I can't wait to see you there. I still look through the pictures of us at the beach and I can't help but remember all the good memories of you. I promise I'll come back to you soon. I wish be like the waves. They pulled me back and now ill finally keep my promise and I'll come back to you. I'll come back. To you. I couldn't protect you from the world. I said nothing would ever happen to you but I couldn't stop the world from hurting you. I'm so sorry. I should have done a better job of protecting you. I should have been by your side this whole time. But no. I was scared that you wouldn't love me anymore. I was scared of hurting you. I was scared for you. You stood by my side and I should have done the same but I was scared. Scared of everything that was about to happen. You're in a better place now. You'll be safe. I'll come back to you. Sooner than ever actually, the doctor says I don't have much time. But after that, I'll spend the rest of eternity with you. Just like how it was meant to be. Just the two of us. Exploring the world on a boat. Or on our island with our home with the white picket fence. That was how it was supposed to go. But it never happened. I didn't keep my promise but after the little time I have left, I'll meet up with you in heaven. I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with you, happily. And forever. We'll finally be back together again.   
Love,  
Dean   
See you then


End file.
